


How long have you been fucking Robocop in secret?

by HowlingCommander



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky wtf, F/M, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Smut, bucky fucks reader from behind, nat the cat bakes muffins, on the counter, reader Stark, tony and pepper are overprotective parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingCommander/pseuds/HowlingCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mom and dad, Tony and Pepper, step in on Bucky losing all his self control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the lovely Gamora's Berry: "...Where (y/n) is Tony’s daughter and they're dating in secret (y/n) knows that skirts and shorts drive Bucky wild so one day she she decides to wear skirt and get sexy with Bucky in the kitchen and then Tony walks in the kitchen and Bucky is taking her from behind on the counter..."
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay!! But here you go, I hope you all like it
> 
> (I'm a bit unsure of this, I'm well aware of my lack of talent for smut lol)

The sun peeking through your blinds woke you up, making you groan. You were by no means a morning person, at all. You should go ask poor Clint, last time he woke you up early because Steve made breakfast for the whole team he sported a purple green bruise above his left eyebrow because you threw your alarm clock at him to make him leave. Unfortunately, he was as sleepy as you and was too slow to avoid the impact. Blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol. Okay no, blame it on your sleepiness. 

However, the only thing that brought a smile to your face was the warm feeling of a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you against a hard chest; a ticklish breath underneath your ear, a pair of strong legs tangled with your own and a half-hard bulge pressing against your lower back. 

You've got used to waking up like this for some time now. 4 months to be exact. It feels like yesterday when Bucky told you he liked you and of course the feeling was mutual. You've got a massive crush on that piece of charm since he arrived at the tower, not only because he was, is, deadly handsome, oh no, because if that was the case you'd be damned. I mean, the team was full of hot sex machines, including Nat.

Oh no, it was his personality that made you fall in love with him, his flirty words and actions, the way he'd take care extra care of you when you went on missions together, the way your fingers would brush together when he handed you your favorite cereal at breakfast and send a wave of electricity every single time. 

The grip on your waist tightened a little and a small whine broke your train of thought

“Morning, doll” he said with that husky voice

“Hey” you breathed in and let out a long sigh “What time is it?”

“8:05” his sad voice replied “(Y/N), Are we ever gonna tell him?”

Oh, not this convo again.

“Bucky, I-“ you turned around in his arms, finally looking into those breath taking blue eyes, that looked so sad right now “I really want to tell him, I mean, we’ve been together for 4 months and I wanna be with you for a very very long time, but, Dad can be, well, you know dad” your hand caressed his cheek as he closed his eyes and leaned further into the pillow.

“Yes, I know Tony.”

Being Tony Stark’s only daughter had its perks…

-  
-  
-

Yeah, we’ll list them some other time okay.

But it was hard nonetheless. You were always under pressure, being told to attend to those big parties as Stark Industries’ Design Manager. You were always working your ass out at the office AND you had training sessions with the almighty Avengers because being Iron Man's daughter calls lots of attention, including bad people, so self-defense, use of weapons, and work out sessions sounded convenient. You grew up learning about high tech and mechanics so you didn’t really need any training on that. Your parents could be a bit overprotective sometimes.

“He hates me, doesn’t he?” Bucky said after a few minutes of silence.

“Of course he doesn’t! He and mom can be a little overprotective sometimes. They think I’m still 5 years old” you huffed and Bucky chuckled

“Well, you act a little childish sometimes” he looked at you with a smirk

“Oh really?” You raised a brow and pushed him back, placing one leg over his waist you stood on your knees, straddling him. His eyes were looking up and down your figure, which was covered with a big t-shirt and your lace panties. His baby blue eyes went the darkest shade of blue and they reflected one thing: Lust

“I’m a grown woman, Barnes. Never forget that” you whispered with your lips just above his, grinding down and creating the perfect friction you both needed so much.

Moaning, he pushed you onto your back and pinned your hands above your head with one hand, the metal one running small circles on your hips 

“But you’re my grown woman, don’t forget that baby doll”

“Yes grandpa” you giggled when his face fell

“Oh come on! What a way to ruin the mood” He removed himself from you and laid back down on bed with his arms crossed on his chest and a grumpy expression. He looked so adorable.

“Now now, who’s acting like a 5 year old?” you took his arms and unfolded them to rest your head on his chest

“Who’s acting like a 5 year old blah blah” he mocked your voice and you laughed out loud shaking you head

“Jerk” you said before planting a long kiss on his lips. It wasn’t needy and heated, it was just that kind of kiss that said ‘I love you’ without actually saying it.

You broke the kiss at the sound of your alarm (my alarm sound is the Duck sound one lmao what’s yours?) and sighed against his lips

“I should get going before Pepper comes to wake you up” he said in between pecks

“Or before Steve panics because you’re not at your room” you smiled at him and he snorted.

“I love you Bucky”

“And I love you doll”

He stood up and started walking to your small couch to grab his sweatpants and t-shirt, giving you the perfect view of him in just his boxers.

As he started putting on his clothes you wolf-whistled and sent kisses, biting your lower lip when he turned to glare at you with his hands on his hips

“Like what you see Stark?”

“I’ve seen better…” you teasingly said. He putted on his shirt and glanced at your alarm clock resting on your nightstand

“Payback is a bitch (y/n)" a playful warning tone slipped out if his tongue

"Ohh, are you gonna punish me old man?" 

"Just wait till tonight sweetheart" 

And with that he opened the door, looked left, then right, and closed the door very silently. 

You let a long breath out and smiled to yourself. You love this man so much, it's unbelievable. He can be so tough and closed but with you he's always so kind and loving. 

"Knock knock"

"Who's that?" 

"pizza"

"Pizza who?"

"Pepperoni pizza!"

"Mom just come in" you chuckled saw that warm smile full of adoration 

"Hey! Good to see you're in a good mood" she sat next to you on the bed and patted your leg through the covers 

"Yeah, I'm good" you shrugged, but the smitten smile refused to leave your face

"Uhu, I saw Bucky sneaking down the hallway. I wonder where did he sleep last night..." Pepper tapped her fingers on her chin while looking up, a smirk soon appearing on her face 

"Mom? Are you suggesting something in particular?" You raised your brow and fear rush through your body. Busted. 

"Me? No! I'm not suggesting anything. I'm stating the obvious. How long have you been together?" Her soft voice and heavenly mother eyes made it all worst

"What?? Bucky and I? Pff. Noo.." You laughed and waved your hand, denying it all the way. 

"(Y/n) (y/m/n) Stark, you can't lie to me. I'm your mother and I've been living with your father for more than 10 years, I'm Mrs. Know it all by now" 

"4 months. He asked me out 4 months ago and I've been head over heels for him for almost a year. I just, ugh, I wanted to tell you and dad but I thought you'd get mad or all overprotective as you always do and make me break up with him because he's the Winter soldier but he treats me so nice and he's just like a puppy and he's so good at cuddles and I love him so much. Mommy please don't make me break up with him plea-"

"(Y/n) breathe!" She waved her hands in front of you and you started breathing again

"Mom" you whispered 

"Honey, we won't make you do anything. We know Bucky's been through a lot and Tony is still a bit wary of him, but if he loves you and you love him then there's nothing that could break that" 

"I do love him" you smiled and looked at her "do you think daddy will be okay with it?" She sighed and held your hand

"It will be a little shocking, you know, you're still his iron baby" you both smiled at that "but I'll talk to him, kind of anticipating the big news. Would you like that?"

"Yes Peps"

"Hey! Respect your mother you lil Tony!" 

You smiled and hugged her

"Okay, Nat the Cat is baking muffins for breakfast and it smells so good so far"

"Yaaaaas! I wouldn't miss that"

"Hurry up or Steve and Bucky will eat everything before you get there" you giggled and she left

You were planning a lazy day in but you wanted to look hot to tease certain super soldier. 

Conclusion: A cute crop top and a high waisted tennis skirt. 

Bucky tends to lose all self control when you wear short stuff and show more of your legs. 

Once you stepped into the kitchen, you saw Thor, Nat was taking the muffin tray out of the oven, Clint had his face right over her shoulder watching her every move, Steve was talking with Bucky while Bruce was talking with Tony and Pepper

"Miss Stark, thank you for honoring us with your presence"

"Daddy!" You whined and walked to him, hugging him from behind

"Don't you think it's a little chilly for an outfit like that" he said in a high pitched voice, a bit uncomfortable with the amount of skin you're showing. You rolled your eyes and the perfect idea popped into your head. And you'd kill 2 birds with one stone

"Yeah, it's a bit chilly. Thank goodness I have my human blanket" saying that you walked towards Steve and he threw his arm around your shoulders, hugging you from the side, totally oblivious to the killer glare his best friend was giving him. 

Steve didn't know about you and Bucky, but he was like your older brother so you'd be joking around all the time.

"Hey I want a super soldier blanket too!" Pepper said

"Rogers! Stop stealing my girls" Tony groaned and the whole room laughed. Except Bucky. You eyed him, and tried to understand his expression. Was he mad? Jealous? Or had the outfit worked? 

You sat next to Steve and soon Nat took the seat on your other side. Everybody praised Nat the Cat for her delicious muffins and you volunteered for washing the dishes since you had the day off. 

As you were rinsing the last plates on the sink, a husky voice startled you from the door

"You are being really cruel to me right now" you turned around to find Bucky with his arms crossed resting on his chest and his eyes were eating you out

"Careful Barnes, your stare is starting to burn my thighs" you started walking around the counter, swaying your hips as you went. Bucky started following you around. 

Once he caught you, he grabbed your hips an pushed you to the counter table, slowly bending you. 

"I don't think I can wait till the night. Do you know the effect you have on me?" He bended you completely, your cheek pressed to the cold marble table of the counter, his growing 'soldier' pressing against your inner thighs

"Bucky mmhm" you managed to breathe out, feeling your panties soaking wet 

"Bucky what?" His hips started moving in circles, his hands grabbing the ends of your skirt

"Not here" his tongue felt sinful on your neck "dad can come in any min- ohh" he lifted your skirt all the way, holding it around your waist and his left hand made its way to your front, dangerously close to your wet core

"Your body tells me otherwise baby" he pressed himself harder and your mind was flying in pleasure

"Fuck you Barnes" you spitted out as you took your panties down to your knees

"I'd rather fuck you doll" you heard him working on his sweat pants and his boxers. Soon you felt the tip of his member caressing your ass cheek as his fingers rubbed your bundle of nerves 

"James, just do it already gosh" you were growing impatient and he chuckled. A dark lustful sound. 

He gripped your hips with one hand as he guided himself inside you. You both let out a long moan, the feeling of your burning bodies connecting was amazing and you wouldn't have it any other way.

He started thrusting in and out, your knuckles turning white as your grip on the counter became tighter.

Smalls "oh's" and "shit's" and other yelps made their way out of your mouth while Bucky's deep throaty moans turned you on even more.

"I don't care anymore (y/n), I fucking love you and I'll let everyone know it" the pulsations on your lower half became harder and stronger, the pleasure every thrust brought was too much

"I love you Buck" you whispered 

"Say it, shout it, scream it out" he whispered in your ear, his teeth sucking where your jaw and neck unite

"Jesus Bucky, I'm gonna- ugh" your breasts were getting sore by the constant impact on the hard table, his hands tightened their grip on your waist.

"Cum with me doll, come on now I-" you felt him twitching inside you and the bliss of the moment made you both oblivious to the footsteps approaching the kitchen, and the so familiar voices

"Are you trying to tell me that my little girl is dating- WHAT THE FUCK BARNES" you and Bucky looked up to see a very angry Tony Stark and a shocked Pepper Potts grabbing his shoulder to keep him in place 

Thankfully, you were behind the side of the counter that wasn't facing the door. A direct view of the situation would've only made it more awkward (if that was even possible)

Bucky quickly got out of you and put his pants back up as you did the same with your panties and smoothed your skirt 

"Daddy I can explain" you said walking around the counter to stand in front of him

"Oh can you? Why don't you start with telling us how long you have been fucking Robocop in secret huh?" He finally looked at you, a hint of sadness and disappointment covered his brown eyes

"Four months" you said looking down 

"You're so dead" he pushed Pepper's hand off his shoulder and walked past you

"Tony please-" Bucky said before receiving a crunch punch right into his left cheek "Aw fuck" he whispered and looked up at Tony 

"Daddy please don't!" You tried to run and stop him but your mom held you in place 

"(Y/n) wait" she said but you pushed past her and stood in front of Bucky before Tony could hurt him again, standing on your toes to check on his forming bruise

"You okay?" You whispered and he nodded. You turned around and could almost see steam flowing out of your father's ears

"Daddy please, don't hurt Bucky. I love him so much and he loves me too. He's never treated me wrong and he's always looking after me" you hugged your boyfriend from the side and he kissed your head

"Yes Tony, I truly love (y/n) and I'd never hurt her. She's a wonderful young woman, she's helped me so much and I can't picture my life without her from now on" he was looking with pleading eyes and you couldn't stop a small tear to roll down your cheek

"Hurt her once and I swear to god I'll beat the metal out of you. Get it?" He turned around and started walking out of the kitchen 

"Yes sir" Bucky said and looked at you before hugging you very tight. 

Pepper walked to you and you let go of Bucky to hug her.

"How long will he be mad?" You mumbled on her chest and she gave you a warm smile

"I'll make sure it's not too long" she then reached Bucky's cheek and said "you should put some ice on"

Bucky grinned and placed his hand over hers

"Thanks Pepper"

"Treat her right okay?" 

"Always. I promise"

"Good" she let go and left the kitchen 

Bucky looked at you and let out a long breath

"Well that was..."

"An interesting way of telling him" you finished and smirked shaking your head. You grabbed an ice packet from the fridge and held Bucky's hand

"Come on, some ice will make you feel better" you started making your way to your bedroom

"You know what'd make me feel better?" He said, squeezing your bum

"Bucky! You're unbelievable" 

"Hey it's all your fault! If you weren't such a tease"

"Shut up asshole, you should learn to keep your dick in your pants"

"Ohh right, but you've never minded my dick out of my pants" 

"Stop being childish"

"Stop being childish"

"Stop mocking me, old man"

"Stop mocking me, old man"

"Bucky!"

"Oh Bucky!"


	2. It was your fault

Once in your bedroom, Bucky laid down on the bed he's been sleeping on for months, your pillows already full of his scent.

"Ouch" 

"Don't move" 

"But it's too cold!" 

You placed the ice pack back on his cheek and saw him hiss in pain

"I know it is, but you need it" you were smoothing his hair out of his face with your other hand

"Yeah, thankfully he wasn't wearing his suit" Bucky mumbled with his eyes closed 

"It's still your fault, y'know" you smiled, just teasing him. He rolled his eyes "but I'm glad he knows now" your hand traveled from his hair to his cheek, your thumb caressing the little dimple he gets when he smiles 

"Yeah, me too. Now I can sleep here without restrictions" he raised his eyebrows. You nodded.

"And I can kiss you in public" 

"Yes..." You looked at him a bit confused, not knowing where this conversation is going

"And now..." he started sitting up "I can..." He pushed you to your back, leaning to whisper in your ear "fuck you every day of the week wherever I want, whenever I want" 

"James Barnes you have no chill!" you started giggling and Bucky's laugh tickled your neck. 

He started kissing your throat, up to your face, he started leaving small kisses all over it. From your chin to your your nose, both your cheeks, your temples, finally landing on your lips

"I love you so so much (y/n)" His beautiful blue eyes pierced through your whole self, making you feel like a majestic piece of art, he looked at you as if his eyes were begging him to stay focused on your figure. 

"I love you too, James. So so much" you sealed your words with a long sweet kiss. 

Resting his weary head on your chest, your heartbeat lulled him to sleep. 

Your hand started traveling through his side, your touch as gently as possible to not disturb him. 

After a few minutes, your eyes started feeling heavy, finally letting you fall asleep.

********************************

"(Y/N) dinner's read-" Pepper stopped in her tracks, the sight in front of her drawing a small smile on her face. The dark room was just illuminated by the bright city lights and whole moon entering through your big windows.

You and Bucky moved a lot while sleeping. Once he woke up at 3 am because he thought you were convulsing.

Pepper found you laying on your stomach, one of your hands next to your face and the other one was spread onto Bucky's face. He was laying on his side, his hands were loosely wrapped around your waist, his snoring could be heard even with your arm covering half his face. 

Your mom decided to let you rest a little more, closing the door and leaving very silently. 

********************************

At 8:30 pm your eyes began to open, maybe due to your stomach almost screaming "FEED ME BITCH" or maybe because of the abrupt change of position Bucky unconsciously just made.

In less than two seconds, your head was hidden in the crook of his neck, one of your hands grabbing his shoulder while his chin rested on top of your head and his metal fingers drew small shapes on your skin. 

"Hey big boy" 

"No" his husky voice made you snort

"No what?" 

"No" 

"Bucky, comeeeee on" you struggled to break free but his arms tightened around your torso

"FIVE MORE MINUTES" he whined like a little kid

"Ughh fine" you laughed as your bodies started rolling around the sheets, settling in a spooning position. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, your bones needed to be stretched out. 

"Bucky" you whispered 

"We should get up now, shouldn't we?" You nodded your head. He squeezed your hip before letting go and sitting up on the bed

"I wanna take a quick shower first" you told him and saw a cheeky smirk on his pretty face. 

With an eye roll, you made your way to the bathroom calling behind your shoulder "Don't be long, I'll warm up the water" 

"Oh yes, Buck, you're getting some tonight" he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's been shitty lately and I even lost motivation for writing. However, I'll try to start writing again bc I really like this and bucky and and andyeah. Sorry. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter xx


	3. Idk what is this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys kept leaving kudos on this work so I felt inspired to write this. I hope you like it and thank you for reading!!

You stood with your eyes closed facing the shower's wall, feeling your bones slowly relax and embrace the warmth of the water traveling through your skin. You started massaging your head, your fingers got lost in your (h/length + h/color) hair, smoothly removing the tension. 

Through the sound of the water hitting the floor you heard the bathroom door closing and the sound of someone removing their clothes. You patiently waited for him and a shiver ran down your spine when the shower door opened and closed and he just stood behind you, without saying a thing. 

You took a few steps backwards and acted surprised when you hit his strong chest 

"Oh I'm sorry, handsome, didn't see you there" you turned your head to the side and placed a kiss on the left side of his chest, really close to his scars. His arms wrapped around your waist and he pushed you forwards, stopping when you were both under the water. 

Your shower, just like every single part of this tower, was really spacious and kind of luxurious. We're talking about Tony Stark's tower. So is not like you struggled to fit under the fluent stream of water. 

After Bucky made sure you were both wet from head to toe, he turned you around in his arms and brush your hair out of your face and placed his hands on your cheeks. He looked down at you with those sweet blue eyes and whispered "I love you" before he leaned down and kissed you. 

Your hands gripped his hips and you slowly backed him against the cold wall, pressing your body impossibly closer to his. His hands left your face and started traveling up and down your sides. The kiss quickly got heated, so you broke it to kiss and lick his jaw, down his neck and when you found his sweet spot you bit and licked, earning you a throaty moan from him. 

"James" you moaned into his neck when you felt his erection pressing against your thigh. He grabbed your waist and turn yourselves around so that you were pressed against the wall, using that position to grind into you. You gasped and kept yourself from falling by gripping his shoulders with both hands

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart" he whispered as his movements changed to a circular motion. Your only response was a high pitched hum, which didn't satisfied him at all

"Use that dirty little mouth of yours to emit some words, doll" he said through gritted teeth as his humps against your became faster and with more force. 

"Bucky, god" you closed your eyes and breathed out "fuck me" 

"What's the magic word?" He bit your earlobe and one of his hands squeezed your ass

"Bucky p-please. Fuck me!" You whined. He laughed darkly and lifted you off the ground, you wrapped your legs around his waist by instinct

"As you wish, ma'am" he said before entering you. You both sighed and threw your heads back in pleasure. 

He started off with slow thrusts and sweet nothings on your ear, but soon the knot in your belly became too tight and when you felt him twitch inside you, you knew he was close too.

"Buck" you whispered as you came

He buried his face between your breast to cover his small grunts.

"Fuck" he said and emptied himself inside you. 

After a minute, he got out of you and put you back down. Your weak legs almost gave up, but Bucky held you by the waist and pulled you in for a hug.

He started leaving small kisses on your hair while your breath started to slow down. You looked up at him and pouted your lips and he got the message. He laughed and leaned down to kiss you. 

Shampoo, soap, more water and you were done showering. 

You wrapped your towels around yourselves and went to the bedroom to change into some comfy clothes. 

Bucky opened the last drawer of your wardrobe, where you kept some clean emergency clothes for him, and took out his boxers and a t-shirt. He wore the same sweatpants he was wearing earlier that day and you decided to wear the same: sweatpants, a loose t-shirt and you let your hair down for it to dry.

"You know, daddy probably already told the whole tower we're dating" you said while slipping on a pair of socks

"I bet he did" he sat down next to you on the bed and grabbed your chin to make you look at him "but I don't care" he pecked your lips and stood up

"I was actually thinking it'd be fun to be all cozy and do lots of pda just to bother them" he added with a smirk

"You're definitely my soulmate" you laughed and jogged to the door where he was waiting for you. 

You made your way to the main kitchen with your hands intertwined, ready to face the team's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was uncalled for and Idk what I was thinking, I just missed bucky so much ;-;  
> Plus, I like the Tony/Pepper/Reader family relationship, so I'll probably add more chapters in the future... I don't know!!  
> I hope you like this xx

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. Things got heated. What do you think?? 
> 
> Thanks again to Gamora's Berry for leaving the request, I hope this was good enough xxxxxx
> 
> Also, I found this cute af gif on tumblr: https://45.media.tumblr.com/07a10b9a5a181f8b91d6b110e3b185bd/tumblr_n77wjbEsOP1rxfj4bo1_500.gif


End file.
